


Library stacks

by katiebuttercup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, horny Brienne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Brienne and Jaime have sex in the library stacks. That’s literally it.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Library stacks

Brienne isn’t normally an exhibitionist, the mere thought enough to send her into mental hysterics but that was two days ago when she was still a virgin and Jaime hadn’t yet turned her into a nymphomaniac.

Okay that might be a stretch, Brienne concededs but she hadn’t even contemplated public sex before Jaime and she very much is right now and it’s his fault. 

She takes a look around, they are stuffed in the recesses of the library because only they have decided to do their paper on ancient Westeros and all the books are at the back of the library because everyone else was smart and decided to focus on more current history. 

They’ve been here for two hours already and no one has come up to their level though if she peers over one stack across she can see into the atrium far below which is pretty deserted. But not completely. 

She glances at Jaime, lounging against a book shelf, using his hoodie as a pillow as he makes notes on his iPad, he had a program that would help him analyse his notes later to help with his dyslexia. But right now all Brienne can concentrate on is the bulge in Jaime’s jeans. He’d told her earlier that being around her tended to make him hard, and Brienne felt it difficult to disbelieve him when the evidence was quite literally in front of her.

She wriggles, her pants feeling uncomfortably damp, another thing she’s definitely blaming on Jaime. It’s like her sex drive had been dormant all these years and one night with Jaime and not only was it alive it was in overdrive. 

“You alright?” Jaime asks, sensing her distress, he shifts and that is not helping anything because she can definitely see the way Jaime’s jeans hide absolutely nothing. 

“Yes,” it’s little more than a squeak, and Jaime raises a suspicious eyebrow.

“You sure you seem...uncomfortable?”

Uncomfortable was a word she thinks, though not one remotely in her mind right now. She doesn’t know what to do with the warmth coiling in her body. All the movies and all of her friends make it seem that the guy makes the first move, especially in this type of situation, they always make it seem like the girl has to be seduced into sex. Brienne is well past that but she has no idea how to make the first move or even if she should. 

“You’re bright red,” Jaime notes, he leans closer and puts a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. 

“Yeah I’m feeling a little..” their faces are close now and Brienne’s heart flutters, she loves being this close to Jaime, locked in their own little world. Her fingers shake as she guides his hand underneath her sensible knee length skirt that falls exactly to her knees because she’s a rule follower even now.

Jaime’s eyes widen when he feels how wet she is and then his mouth is on hers as he wraps his arms around her waist until she’s settled on top of him. She rocks against the hardness in his jeans, the denim giving her much needed friction. 

“Here?” Jaime murmurs, “are you sure?” 

Brienne bites her lips, she doesn’t have to take any clothes off, just rearrange. She nods. 

Jaime doesn’t take his eyes off her as he moves his hand to his zip and pulls it down. They both gasp when Brienne’s hand wraps around his girth twisting her wrist in gentle waves the way he's shown that he likes. 

He moans when Brienne shifts so that she can take him into her mouth, she can’t take him no matter how wet she is without some preparation. She mouths him as far as she can-not far at all she thinks, but she’s still learning she’s only done this once but Jaime doesn’t seem to mind. He shudders as she licks a long stripe down his cock on one side and kisses her way back up the other. He’s hard and golden and gorgeous and Brienne loves him, loves the feeling of power when he’s in her mouth. 

She probably shouldn’t enjoy sucking him off is much either she thinks, one of those unspoken rules women were just supposed to know. She’s sad that she hasn’t got enough guts to take him this way fully but later she promises herself. 

Jaime pushes at her shoulder desperately, and she tightens her lips around his shaft as she slowly pulls off of him. She’s back on his lap in a moment, and Jaime’s kisses are desperate as he helps her guide him inside of her. 

Brienne sighs in pleasure, the feeling of cock stretching her deliciously. Jaime’s hands slide up and down her thighs soothingly as she adjusts and then slowly settle on her hips as she begins a rolling rhythm. She knows she should hurry that they are in public and could be interrupted at anytime but she doesn’t particularly like hard and fast, at least not yet. Jaime’s hips rise to meet hers desperately and she’s riding him-she thinks that’s the word for it and then Jaime’s fingers find her clit and her world whitens around the edges. He’s merciless with his attentions to her clit, rolling the hard bud between his fingers as she rolls up and down on his cock. 

She likes this, she realises, she likes being the one setting the pace, she likes controlling how much of Jaime she takes and how hard or fast and if the way Jaime is looking at her he likes it too. She puts her hands on the bookcase above Jaime’s head, needing to hold onto something because she thinks the pleasure will drive her off the face of the earth. Her knees hurt as they scrape across the carpet but Jaime’s cock, long and thick inside of her, her walls clenching down feels so good that everything including her own insecurities melt away.

She doesn’t want it to end, but all too soon she feels her pleasure unspooling and she buries her face in his shoulder to stop from screaming. She’s never screamed before. What comes out is embarrassing whimpers as pleasure rolls over her body as she comes. Shes still shuddering when Jaime slams upwards with one powerful thrust and she feels the warmth of his come inside of her. For long moments they lay together, Jaime half propped up against the bookshelf, Brienne collapsed on top of him. She feels him rearrange her skirt over her bare backside but she’s sweaty and sated. Jaime catches her gaze, sliding a hand through her sweaty hair. “What was all that about?” He asks

She feels embrassed at her forwardness suddenly.

“I’m sorry I just...”

“Hey...” Jaime murmurs, “you never have to be sorry for jumping my bones okay?”

Brienne nods. She’s still blissed out. She reluctantly sits up, wincing as Jaime’s softened cock leaves her cunt. He breathes deeply as he tucks himself back into his jeans. 

“Well I think we’re done studying for a while,” Jaime sounds breathless. He gathers his things as Brienne slides back into her underwear

He holds out his hand and Brienne takes it, feeling like Bambi on ice. 

“Where are we going?”

Jaime’s eyes are a deep passionate green. “To find somewhere with a bed and a locked door.” He says. And brienne despite it all, blushes.


End file.
